Don't Get Caught
by Thatswhatyouthink
Summary: What is the difference between a good girl and a bad girl? Draco learns during his detention wtih Ginny. *Epilogue done!*
1. World Peace

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue. If you do, then I will just have Lexy the Super Lawyer hunt you down and...

A/N: Just for Fun. Yeah. Uh...Please review. It's not the greatest, but it took me more than 5 minutes, so please, be nice.

Okay, I am here to tell you the story of a girl called Ginny and how she got caught. I know that doesn't make any sense now, but it will soon enough. On with the show!

Don't Get Caught

A Story of Humor, Adventure and Love

"Miss Weasley! Would you like to rejoin the class now?" Professor McGonagall looked at Ginny with annoyance.

Ginny shot her a look that told the Professor that she was annoyed as her teacher. "No."

"Ginny, detention, tonight, the library, at 8 o'clock sharp. Got it?" the angry woman tried to keep her cool, but the young Weasley was getting out of hand.

"Yeah." Ginny was quiet, but there was plenty of insubordination in her voice and defiance in her eyes.

The rest of the class was pretty uneventful. Actually the rest of the day was, until Ginny went to leave for her detention.

"Where are you going?" Ron asked.

"Detention."

"What did you do _this_ time?" he couldn't count the number of times she had gotten detention this year, but none of it was for anything really bad, just mouthing off.

"Oh, McGonagall asked me if I wanted to join the rest of the class, and I told her no." Ginny said innocently.

"What did you go and do that for? Huh? You think that's funny? You wait till you get grown, you mouth off to the wrong person, and **Bam!** you're dead!" Ron yelled, Hermione standing behind him nodding.

"Well, Ron, she asked, I just told her. It's her own problem if she doesn't like my answers."

Harry smiled behind his book. Ginny was so smart, and clever with words. He just wished that he were like that. Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived, and Mouthed Off. Haha, and to think he was just sitting there reading _Hogwarts; A History_ when he could be out causing trouble. C_'est la vie._

Ginny was gone now and Ron was swearing to Hermione that he was going to teach his sister a lesson. Then he went off about how she used to be sweet and shy, and so gentle, what had gone wrong, if only…

"Professor McGonagall, I'm here!" Ginny yelled at the seemingly empty library.

"Oh good Miss Weasley, over here." The Professor said.

Ginny walked over to the source of the voice, and found Professor McGonagall and Draco Malfoy standing next to a table piled high with books. "What is he doing here?" she asked the fear she was feeling coming out in her voice as disgust.

"He is here for the same reason you are, to serve detention. Now you two will be sorting these books and putting them back in their appropriate places on the shelves. I will be back later to dismiss you. Now get to work." And she was gone.

Draco and Ginny found themselves all alone and giving McGonagall the same disdainful, mocking face. When they noticed this they stopped and went to work. It wasn't very hard work, but it was time consuming. And tedious, _oh_ so tedious.

It will all be over soon, Ginny told herself, only a few more minutes and you will be gone. Unfortunately for Ginny it was only five minutes into the punishment.

"So, what did you do?" Malfoy finally spoke.

"I told McGonagall no." Ginny reply came hesitantly.

He hesitated, "What was the question?"

Ginny imitated McGonagall's stern voice perfectly, "Miss Weasley, would you like to rejoin the class now?"

Malfoy choked with laughter, "And you told her no? That is priceless."

"Gee, thanks. You'd think that this is the first detention that I've gotten for being smart." She said.

"It's not?" Draco was totally and utterly shocked.

"Of course it isn't! I was just in here Tuesday for telling Snape that none of his precious Slytherins knew the answer to his question. And it was so simple too, ' Whaddyawant?' How hard is it to come up with an answer for that?" She explained.

"And how did you answer that one?" he asked, all of a sudden interested in the youngest Weasley.

"I told him that I wanted world peace, but now wasn't a real good time to discuss it." She laughed.

Draco laughed with her, then composed himself enough to say, "You must think you're quite the 'bad girl' now, eh?"

She forced herself not to laugh at this. She had heard this speech from Ron so many times. "I do not think I am a bad girl. I know I am a good girl." She said simply.

"How so?" he stopped working to look at her. She did the same.

"Let me explain something to you. The difference between a good girl and a bad girl is that a good girl doesn't get caught." She looked him straight in the eyes as she said this and gave him a dubious smile.

"Ah. So how will you avoid getting caught this time?"

"Avoid getting caught at what?" she asked, the smile still accompanying the dancing, green eyes.

"This," was all he said before he kissed her.

When Professor McGonagall came back she had to practically break the two kids apart.

"It's nice to see that you two learned how to keep quiet. You may go now." She said and handed them their hall passes. Ginny avoided the teacher's gaze as they took the small pieces of parchment and walked out of the room.

Ginny stopped once they rounded the corner and stared at Draco's back. When he noticed that she was no longer by him, he turned around and saw her smile at him with impish look in her eyes.

"What now?" he asked, almost afraid of the answer.

"Well, we have hall passes, and it's only eleven…" she grinned madly at the prospect.

He grabbed her hand and dragged her towards bed, "Oh, come on Trouble." 


	2. Hell Hath No Furry Like A Women Scorned

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue if you do you won't get anything anyways because I'm poor white peoples. 

[A/N]Hey just so you know this chapter wasn't written by Thatswhatyouthink. Hello I'm Topher. I am the person who always reads the stories before they are posted. Well anyways I suggested it be longer and more in depth and since everyone agreed with me then my punishment was to write the next chapter. (Don't ask me I don't get it either.) Well anyways this is my first fan fic story so bear with me and don't just tell me it is good if it sucks. I want the truth.

[A/N](This is from Thatswhatyouthink) Oh yeah, and for Pandora Starr--that is not what I meant, I meant "dorms" not. . .you know. I don't like smut fics either. Thank you.

Ginny woke up in her room the next morning to find all the other girls in her dorm room standing over her giggling and Hermione with a very stern look on her face. 

"Uhh, Hello guys." was all she could stammer out.

"Where were you last night after your detention, Ginny?" Hermione said almost in a teacherish fashion.

_Hmmwhere was I last night_, she thought to herself. Oh yeah, she remembered as a smile slowly grew across her face. "Well I wanted to come back here early to study some, but McGonagall kept me late and then I got lost on the way back here." she said her little girl voice.

"Ginny I've known you for how long, five years, and you still feel you have to lie to me much less think I won't know you are lying."

"But I'm not lying you can" was all she got out before being interrupted.

"I know you were with Malfoy last night, hell the whole school knows. I don't know how everyone else found out but I was waiting outside McGonagall's office and I overheard her talking to Filch. She said she practically had to pull you guys apart when she came to end you detention and then Filch said he caught you two again in the hallway outside Snape's room but you had hall passes so he had to let you go after he escorted both of you to the dorm rooms."

Last night was all coming back to her now. After they left detention, she wasn't sure where they were going but they didn't get there because Filch had caught them. Damn him, it was always like him to stop her from having fun.

"Your brother is going to freak out when he finds out." 

When she heard this she snapped back from her day-dreaming "You're not going to tell him, are you?"

"I probably don't have to tell him, remember stupid, the whole school knows." Hermione snapped at her.

"You don't have to call me stupid, youwench." Ginny snapped back.

"Look I'm just trying to help you." Hermione was now screaming

"I don't need your help, get out, and get out all of you get out." Ginny screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Hermione was already out the door and the other girls were leaving as well. A few thought of staying behind but they saw the look of hatred of Ginny's face and decided against it."

_How had this happened_, she thought to herself. _Screw that what was going to happen. I mean what would the other students think, what would the teachers think, what are my parents going to think_. The thought just crossed her mind. Ron would probably be mad enough to tell them, if they didn't know already. 

_It's all his fault._ she thought to herself. _It's all that damn Harry Potter's fault. All I wanted was for him to like me_. Everyone knew he liked that whore Cho. Oh sure, all the teachers in school thought that she was perfect, she even had most of the boys in the school believing her lie but all the girls in the school knew the truth. Her favorite past time was telling anyone who would listen who the latest boy was she had cornered and who's virginity she had taken. Harry always liked Cho and Ginny figured if she was a bad girl she would get some attention as well. 

_Well, now look where that has got me_, she thought to herself. _Do I even like Draco? I'm last night was wonderful but would it be better if it was Harry and not Draco. _

"Draco, you jerk!" she screamed out loud all of a sudden. If she hadn't told anyone and if Hermione didn't either then it must have been Draco. She had to find him and find out why he told everyone about them. She was going to make him pay, but first she was going to stop any rumors that had to be starting by now. 

She got dressed, splashed some water on her face, and walked down to the common room. She saw Ron's face and wanted to go back up to her room but it was too late.  
Harry was right behind him and so was Hermione. _Oh no_. she thought to herself. _She didn't want to get yelled at by her brother in front of Harry._

"Umm. . . Hello, dear, kind, wonderful, brother."  



	3. Of Thoughts And Strays

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue. And don't poke smot!

A/N: This is Thatswhatyouthink. I am writing this chapter, and I hope you like it! Thank you and review!

Ginny prayed that Ron wouldn't kill her right then and there. He looked as if he would, despite the fact that she was begging for her life.

"Don't kill me! Please, I didn't even do anything. I have no idea what you are talking about! What ever it is I did, I didn't do it! Please don't hurt me!" She said all this in the space of about 3 seconds.

"Oh, I am not going to kill you. I am going to kill Malfoy . . . The insufferable git! I am going to break every bone in his body, then choke him till he blacks out. When he wakes up, he will find that his beautiful, stunning, features have been burned away by acid! Ha ha ha! He is going to pay for this!" Ron was making heads turn in their direction and people sneak out of the common room as quietly as they could.

"You can do whatever you like to him, just don't hurt me!" Ginny said, no remorse or sympathy for Malfoy in her voice. Self-preservation was always first on her list. She could have been a Slytherin, but was even more careful with her emotions and trust since her fist year, when getting her feelings out had gotten her into serious trouble.

"What? You don't care? I thought you got caught snogging with him last night. Twice is what Hermione said." Ron questioned not sure of what to think.

"Yeah, and what of it? So I wanted to have a little fun, what business is it of yours? Not to mention that what you and Hermione do in the common rooms in between classes is definitely some of the grossest public displays of affection that any of us has ever seen!" Ginny was getting to be very quick and smart with her words.

"Well, as long as you are not seeing him . . . I suppose it isn't that bad, just don't get caught again, okay? I don't want people to know that you were 'having fun' with Malfoy, it's just not . . . right. You know?" Ron was turning even redder now that he knew the truth. But, a voice told him inside, _don't you want to beat the crap out of Malfoy anyway? Wouldn't it be a great payback to beat his face in and laugh while he bled? Um . . . yes, but I can't. I will just get into trouble and Ginny will probably go out with him, to get back at me. I will just concentrate on trying to get her to stay in the common room after dark._

He resigned to the fact that his sister was going to do whatever she wanted and not live how he wanted her to, so he went down to breakfast in the Great Hall.

Ginny was about to fall over laughing as she went up to the dormitories and thought about what she had just said. It was true though, Ron and 'Mione were always making out in the common room, and it was quite gross really. And if she wanted to snog Malfoy, there was nothing short of killing the silver-haired devil, or her, that would stop her.

_Hmm . . . Time to go down to breakfast. Maybe afterwards I can let a stray dog into Trelawney's room so we can't have class. That sounds good, and she will "know" it's coming, so the professor has fair warning. Now, where to find a stray dog?_

Ginny's thoughts were interrupted as an owl dropped a letter onto her plate. She picked it up and looked at it. It wasn't from Mum, it wouldn't be written in green. Green that's a Slytherin color, could it be...?

She looked dubiously at the Slytherin table at Draco. He was looking straight back at her and they held the gaze for what seemed like years. Finally she looked down at the letter and opened it.

_Good Girl, _

_Meet me in the Astronomy Tower after your detention tonight._

_Bad Boy_

How did he know she had a detention? Sure she had one almost every night, but how did he know that? Last night he hadn't a clue in the world that she even knew what a detention was, and now was telling her that she had to serve detention tonight? _How dare he?_

Her thoughts went on like this for a while as she re-read the note, several times. Little did she know what was in store for her that night.

That day she did let a stray dog, a big clumsy one, into the Divinations classroom, the class was cancelled, and she got a week worth of detentions for pulling the stunt. Of course the teacher had no proof that the youngest Weasley had done anything, but since no one else got as many detentions as her, and no Slytherins were in the class, she was blamed. As she was issued her detention, she pondered Draco Malfoy and his words._ How did he know that I would get a detention?_ He didn't know that she had let animals into the Divinations classroom enough to get detention for a week. The rest of the school did though, and maybe that is how he found out. _Yeah, he just asked someone, surely anyone could tell him._

She continued to make up excuses and reasons that he would know how she was going to get into trouble when a question entered her mind. _Why would he even care?_ And with that she left the Divinations class, Trelawney babbling about strays the whole way.


	4. Apparitions of the Future

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue. I sure wish I did own it though, I'd have more money than. . .well. . .me. 

[A/N] Hello this is Topher again. Some how by allowing myself to be forced to write the 2nd chapter that obligated me to write the 4th as well. Oh well here goes.

The rest of Ginny's classes were pretty boring that day. Well, except that every chance people got they would ask her if it was true and what had happened. She was surprised how fast she got used to it. There were many comments made that would have been easy to take advantage of but her mind was stuck on other things. Do I like him? Does he like me or is he just using me? Why did he tell everyone what happened? That was the biggest question on her mind. What reason would he possibly have for telling anyone? Did it just slip or am I just another notch on his wand? She had to find out. I'll just ask him at dinner. Yeah, that will work.

She couldn't wait to get down to dinner that night. She sat in the chair closes to the exit in the common room and counted down the seconds until dinner started, even if dinner didn't start for another hour. 

Finally the time came. She ran to the door, jumped down the stair case skipping 5 or 6 steps at a time, and practically sprinted down the last hall way in to the great hall. When she got to the great hall it was pretty much empty and the few people who were in there looked at her with a face of surprise. Trying to stop hear heart from racing and her breathing to slow she calmly walked to the Gryffindor table and sat down with all faces in the hall turned onto her. She tried not to look at everyone's faces as she scanned the hall for Draco's. True she had gotten there really early but Draco did arrive rather late it seemed to her. When he finally came in she got up to go talk to him when her she felt a strong tug on her robe pulling her back down. 

"Where the hell do you think you are going?" Ron said as she looked down to see who grabbed her. 

"I'm going to go talk to Draco." She said coolly.

"Like hell you are. You said you felt nothing for him." Ron was getting a little agitated. 

"I don't have feelings toward him and that is exactly what I was going to do. I don't want him getting any ideas." 

"Well then you are not doing it here because then there will be even more rumors going around."

Ginny wanted to do it right then and there just to spite her brother but he did have a point and she didn't want to have to spend the rest of her life stopping rumors even if most of them would probably be true. To Ginny, it took almost an eternity for dinner to end. 

When it was finally over and everyone was leaving Ginny was able to corner Draco without drawing to much attention. "I'm not angry or anything, but why did you tell everyone what happened last night?"

"I didn't tell anyone, I thought you did." Draco said with a confused look on his face, "I was actually going to ask you the same thing." 

"I didn't tell anyone. Look I really don't care that you did it I just want to know why. I won't get mad at you or anything." Even though there was clear agitation in her voice.

"Look, I'm not stupid or anything but I don't know about you because I already told you I didn't tell anyone." Draco was now obviously getting angry as well.

"You don't have to talk to me that way you git." Ginny was now on the verge of tears.

"Well if you would stop squawking and listen to me when I say that I didn't tell anyone." Draco now had his arrogant "I'm better than everyone else" tone back in his voice. 

"Fine if you are going to be a jerk then. . . then. . .I just won't talk to you ever again. She ran out of the hall. She had to get away before anyone saw her in tears. She ran down the hall way making random turns, not really knowing where she was going. *BAM* she ran right into Professor McGonagall.

"Glad to see you are in such a rush to finish your detention Mrs. Weasly. Maybe you have finally learned to control your mouth. What, why are you crying? Well no matter, you can not going to cry your way out of this detention?" 

"No Professor it's not that it's. . .never mind what is my detention."

"Well Mrs. Weasly, since you seem to enjoy yourself so much in Professor Trelawney's room I thought you might enjoy cleaning the crystal balls for her." Professor McGonagall led Ginny up the long path to the Divinations room and then left her to her work.

Things were swirling around in Ginny's head. She didn't know what just happened even though it had happened less then 15 minuets ago. She didn't want to think about it she just wanted to get her mind off things and began to work. She had so many detentions that she pretty much knew where all the cleaning supplies where every room. She went to where she thought they were and found the stuff she needed and began to clean the crystal balls.

As much as she tried not to think about it the thoughts kept sneaking into her head. As she thought about things she started to rub the crystal balls harder and harder. When she was almost done with her last one a small light began to shine in the ball. It grew brighter and brighter until it was almost blinding and then the light disappeared. She looked back at the ball and saw. . .herself. 

She was in the Divinations room and was shining the crystal balls. The door opened and Snape came in. He was talking to her but Ginny couldn't hear what was being said. She got up and left the room with him. Snape and Ginny walked down to where the hallways split. Snape said something and then left. Ginny moved toward the entrance hole to the Gryffindor common room but stopped. She turned around and started walking. "Where am I going?" Ginny was actually surprised as she found herself yelling at the crystal ball. Almost as if it was answering her, the ball flashed again and she was standing out the Astronomy tower. She opened the door and there was Draco. They were both speaking but Ginny couldn't hear anything. After about five minutes of them speaking Ginny ran into Draco's arms and a long they had a long passionate kiss.

What am I seeing? Ginny thought to herself. Is this the future? It couldn't be, there is no way I am ever going to speak to him again much less kiss him. Furthermore why would Snape come here.

Just as she finished her thought the door creaked open and Snape appeared from the darkness. "Come Mrs. Weasly, your detention is over."


	5. The FutureNope You Just Missed It

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue. Please?

(A/N: It is me again, Thatswhatyouthink. I am writing all the *odd* chapters, and would like you all to know that Ginny is in her 6th year, and Draco is in his 7th. And Ginny's real name is Ginger—I thought it was more interesting than Virginia. Please review, and enjoy!)

Ginny just gaped at the greasy Professor. When she noticed what she was doing, she stopped, and thought of something to say. It came to her quickly, as she was such a smart-aleck, and the sarcasm rolled off her tongue in a most extraordinary way.

"Oh and I was _so_ looking forward to washing the tea cups!" she frowned a bit to emphasize her point.

"Enough with the mouth, Miss Weasley, now get up, we're leaving." Snape was getting tired of the girl's mockery, and she hadn't even started yet.

"Where are we going?" she asked in earnest.

"With the _story? _How should_ I _know . . ." the aggravated Professor mumbled under his breath.

"What was that?" Ginny asked, no doubt confused. "Professor, what did you just say?" she added noting the teacher's equally confused look.

"I said that we were going somewhere to talk . . . in private." The greasy man pointed in Professor Trelawney's general direction, and spat.

"Oh." Ginny said, then went on, "Hi Professor! I didn't know that you were here the whole time!"

"Yes, I was, but I see that you found the cleaning supplies by yourself. You must have a very focused inner sight," Trelawney tried to make her voice sound mysterious, but she yawned and it made her sound bored.

"I clean stuff for you almost every week, why _wouldn't_ I know where the stuff is?" Ginny asked, amused, and angered by Trelawney's accusation/complement. The teacher ignored this and went into her office.

Snape looked disgusted and pulled Ginny outside for a more "private" talk.

"Look, I know what is going on between you and Mr. Malfoy," here Ginny tried to protest, but to no avail, "and I just want you to know that I am the one that started the rumors. For I don't want to see you two together, you have already distracted him enough, I don't want my best student failing for the likes of . . . _you._" His voice was dripping with disgust, and for once in the past 5 years—well, five hours, but whatever-- she wanted to cry.

Snape just gave her a smug look and stalked off in the opposite direction. She was not going to cry because of what some greasy wannabe-Defence-Against-The-Dark-Arts teacher said to her. "Hah, greasy doesn't begin to describe it," she said to herself when Snape was out of sight.

Then she remembered her "date" with Malfoy, the git. It was after her detention, and still early, because of Snape. She walked toward, then noticing the tears welling up behind her eyes, ran to the Astronomy Tower.

When she got there, Draco was waiting with his back turned toward her, and staring at the night sky. It really was beautiful.

Her heard her come through the trap door, as did half the school, probably, and turned to face her. _Why is she crying?_ he asked himself. Then he asked her, "What's wrong?"

She tried to wipe away the tears, and act like she was her normal, trouble-making self, but the facade didn't fool Draco.

"Ginger Chloe Anne Weasley tell me what is wrong!" he voice was worried.

"Snape got me out of detention-"

"That's why you're early! Go on."

"-And then told me that I shouldn't talk to you ever again because I was 'distracting' you and . . . and . . ." she commenced sobbing again and couldn't finish.

"And what? Come on, I couldn't have been that bad!" Draco hated to see her cry, but the suspense was killing him. _I hope it lasts,_ he told himself.

"He called me white trash! I know that people say it behind my back, and I know that people like, no offence, you have done it before, but he's a teacher!" she seemed to be talking to herself more than him.

Draco just took her in his arms and held her till she was still. She still had tears streaming down her face, and she looked so hapless, he felt he had to do something. So he did, he kissed her.

He opened his mouth against hers and traced her lips with his tongue, silently asking her to open her mouth. She obliged.

_And here I am again,_ she thought, _with Malfoy, snogging away! How could this day get any worse? Well you could NOT be making out with him, which would definitely be worse. How could it? If Ron finds out, I'm dead. If Harry finds out, I'm really dead. And God forbid that Hermione finds out, because she will tell both of them and I will be sensationally dead!_

She continued to argue with herself for a little while, then her survival instincts won over. Not wanting to have any part of the Dream Team find her she tried to break away. Draco just held her closer to him, so she gave in completely to the kiss.

Ten minutes later they were still at it and Draco was kissing her neck when he said something to her, but she didn't catch it. Thinking it must be important enough to interrupt their snog-fest, Ginny asked, "What was that?"

"How did you like cleaning the crystal balls?"

She backed away from him. "What do you mean? How did you know about that? Come to think of it, how did you know I would have a detention tonight?"

"Well you know last week when you couldn't serve your detention for Trelawney, and worked for McGonagall instead?" she nodded, "Well that night I was working for Trelawney and saw you and me in the crystal ball. And here I was thinking that they didn't work!"

"That explains alot, but how did you know I was going to have detention tonight?" she asked. Ginny wanted answers.

"Don't you every night?" he answered in the sexiest tone possible. It seemed he was reading Ginny's thoughts. _Dunh dunh dunh! Sexy mind reading Slytherins on the loose! I must alert the authorities! He might be dangerous!_ She thought sarcastically.

"You're damn right I'm dangerous, Ginny. But so are you," he whispered in her ear.

"Oh so you can read my mind. This is just a great ending to an already crappy day," she complained.

"I can't read your mind Ginger, but I feel like I know how you think, like I've known you for years."

"How exactly am I dangerous?"

"You are a danger to my sanity, Ginny. I'm doing the one thing that is totally and utterly unsafe. I'm falling for you."


	6. The One Time I Actually Didn't Do It

Disclaimer: Don't own don't sue . . . blah . . . blah . . .blah. 

[A/N] Okay Topher, again. I give up, I guess I will just have to write these. Oh well I guess you like them so it's all good. I just have one question whose do you like better, Thatswhatyouthink or mine. (I do the even chapters.)[A/N]

Ginny awoke the next morning in her bed. She wasn't sure how she got there but then again after last night she didn't really care. The best and worse thing of her life had happened last night and the thoughts were still swirling in her head. She had found out that Draco wasn't the one that had told everyone and that he truly loved her. On the other hand, she was told that she could never be with him. Her worst nightmare. 

Oh well, now was not the time to worry about that, she was still too happy to let anything bring her down. She got out of her bed and walked over to her dresser. She got dressed in her usual school clothes and walked over to a mirror. "Now who would ever guess that I'm the girl that Draco Malfoy fears the most." She said out loud as she examined herself in the mirror. She smoothed out her robe and made her way down to the common room. 

She almost expected to have Ron come and yell at her again but he was busy with Hermione doing . . .well doing what they normally do. Next to them, Harry was looking quite smug and had an overbearing smile on his face as he stared at her. The smile wasn't threatening or anything like that, it was just one of those smiles that gives you the creeps. She shook off her jitters and walked over to them. "Hello guys." Ginny called out to them.

"Oh." Ron and Hermione exclaimed at the same time. They stole a quick glance at Harry and then gave her that same smug face with the creepy smile. 

"Umm . . .how are you guys doing?" Ginny was now a little frightened by their abnormal responses.

"Good." They all said in unison again. This was really creepy now. It was as if they had rehearsed it or some strange thing like that. 

"Well . . .uh I am going to go get some food now catch you guys later." She wasn't really hungry but she did want to leave. She made her way out of the common room and down the stairs. She really didn't have any place to go so she made her way to the Great Hall anyway. Right before she entered the hall she heard someone yell her name from behind her. 

"Ms. Weasley, come here right this instant." It was Professor McGonagall. "We have had many of your type here at Hogwarts, Ms. Weasley, but in all of my years of teaching I have never had a student ditch their detention."

"What, I did . . .I did my detention." Ginny said, stunned by the accusation. 

"You did not, when I came to get you from your detention you were nowhere to be found."

"Professor Snape came and got me. He said he wanted to talk to me and then told me to go to bed." 

"He did nothing of the sort. There was a teacher's meeting all last night and every teacher in the school was there."

"But, But, But…Professor Trelawney was there she can prove it."

"Maybe you didn't hear me Ms. Weasley, but every teacher was at the meeting last night."

Ginny was stunned. She couldn't understand what was going on. She had been at detention last night. Snape did come to get her and he did tell her to go to bed. 

"But . . .but . . .but the crystal balls I cleaned them you can check. Yeah that is it, they are cleaned and if I didn't do it who did." There was an overwhelming sense of hope in her voice now.

"Ms. Weasley, lying is just going to get you into even more trouble. When I didn't find you last night I went looking for you. I bumped into Ms. Granger and asked if she would do it for extra credit because it still had to be done. She came to my office when she was finished. She would have told me if the work was already done."

"But I did it, I did it." Ginny was now crying.

"Like I said before, crying will not get you out of this. You parents have been notified and they are coming to have a meeting with Dumbledore about what is to happen. Now I want you to eat and then go to class, if I catch you even being late then it shall be immediate expulsion."

How was this happening? She wasn't dreaming, it was too horrible to be a dream. She did go to her detention and Snape came and got her. What was going on? 

  



	7. The SecretOooh! A SECRET!

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue. _Tá mo briste trí thine*_

[A/N: It is Thatswhatyouthink. You probly already knew that, but I thought I would clear it up anyway. This is Chapter 7, hope you like it! And please, review!]

Ginny ran to the common room as fast as she could. She grabbed her books and ran back out, crying the whole time. How could they expel her? She _had_ served her detention and Snape, or his greasy twin brother, had dismissed her early. She could see how he would lie about it, but Professor Trelawney? Ginny was a good student in that class, but . . . _Oh no! The dog trick, that's why she's mad at me. That has to be it._

She was no happier for it though. She was still going to get expelled. Well, maybe not, but she would have more detentions than she could serve in 4 years – including summers – to make up in about 13 months. Too bad it was February.

She went to all of her classes that day, not late for a single one, and was actually quiet and cooperative in all of them. Even Potions, although Snape had been taunting her she kept her mouth shut.

At lunch though, she found Malfoy staring at her. She made faces at him, hoping he would stop, but he was not discouraged. Blood rising to her cheeks she turned away, hoping that if she ignored him he would just go away.

_After all, wasn't it his fault in the first place? If he hadn't kissed me, I wouldn't have gone to meet him last night, and I wouldn't have gotten that talk from Snape, and everything would be fine._ Her thoughts wandered somewhere along these lines until it was time for her meeting with Dumbledore and her parents.

She walked with Professor McGonagall to Dumbledore's office and was ushered inside. She didn't want to be there, with her mother looking murderous and her dad looking disappointed. She sat down in a seat across from the headmaster, teachers and her parents and awaited death. _Hopefully it won't be too painful,_ she thought.

"Miss Weasley, as you know you were caught skipping detention last night. You claim that Professor Snape dismissed you and Professor Trelawney witnessed it. However they were in a teachers' meeting at the time you say you were dismissed . . ." Dumbledore went on to explain that ditching a detention is very serious, and that if it had been her first offence it would not be quite so bad, but she was a trouble maker and so she needed to be punished severely. _Here it comes,_ she thought, _I am dead now!_

"You shall be assigned detentions, by McGonagall and Snape, work in the library during your free hour, and be banned from all Hogsmeade trips until further notice. Does that sound fair?"

Ginny, fed up with trying to make everyone believe her, whispered, "Yes sir."

"Well, now that that is settled I will say good-by to you, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, after you have a word with your daughter, of course."

Arthur and Molly pulled Ginny aside and gave her the "You-are-worse-than-Fred-and-George-put-together" speech. That was followed by the ever-popular "wait-till-we-get-you-home" threat. Then they Flooed back to The Burrow.

Ginny's mood was lifted when Snape and McGonagall left. The bearded headmaster though, he looked ashamed of himself. She asked him what was wrong.

"Nothing, my dear child. But I would like you to know that I have gone easy on you. I believe your story. However I have to punish you to appease Minerva and Severus. I am sorry Miss Weasley."

"That's okay sir. At least someone believes me," She paused for a second and spoke again, "May I be excused sir?"

"Yes, Miss Weasley, you may go."

She ran to the Gryffindor common room, and up the stairs to her dorm. She didn't want everyone to see that she was crying. She did have a reputation to keep up after all. She yelled inside her mind at McGonagall, Snape, and pretty much everyone she could remotely relate to the whole ordeal, but most of all, she yelled at Draco.

Downstairs Harry and Hermione were seriously doubting their activities the previous night. In very quiet whispers they discussed it. Their secrecy earned them stares from many people in the common room, especially Ron.

"Harry, I think we got Ginny in trouble."

"I know, but what can we do now?"

"I don't know, but that was the worst idea you have ever had!"

"Hey! I just wanted to get her away from Malfoy! The Polyjuice Potion was your idea!"

"Well it would have worked if there hadn't been that damn teachers' meeting."

"True, but really Hermione, I think we should tell Dumbledore about it, even if we get detentions, Ginny was CRYING! Only God knows what kind of punishment they gave her."

"Hush, Ron's coming over here."

The Dream Team sat down to talk, while Harry got beat at Wizards' Chess.

Draco couldn't sleep. And he couldn't figure out why Ginny wouldn't talk to him. He hadn't done anything that he knew of, and had tried to get her attention at dinner only to be ignored. _Stupid, stupid, stupid! You must be the densest man on earth! Feelings are weakness, kid, never forget that._ This went on for some time before he gave up sleep and decided to wander the castle. _M__aybe Ginny's up._

He meandered around the castle for a good two hours, and there was no sign of her, so he went back to his common room and fell asleep on the couch.

When he woke in the morning the common room was devoid of all life, except himself. He thought this strange, until he realized it was Saturday, and a Hogsmeade weekend at that. _So much for getting Ginny a Valentine's gift this weekend. Not that she would want it anyway._ He thought for a while before making his way up the stairs. At the second to top step he nodded his head decisively.

Ginny felt terrible. She awoke with the kind of headache that comes from crying oneself to sleep. So, head pounding, she stumbled into the bathroom and took a shower. When she was completely dressed she wandered down to the Great Hall for a spot of breakfast. _Um . . . Scratch that, and make it lunch, _her mind told her as she looked at the clock. It was noon.

Unfortunately she never made it to the Great Hall. Malfoy spotted her on her way down the stairs and cornered her.

"Ginny, why have you been avoiding me?"

She avoided his gaze and was quiet.

"Well that's a first! The notorious Ginny Weasley is speechless! But please tell me why you are avoiding me," there was sarcasm dripping from the corner of his mouth. He wiped it away quickly.

"Because . . . I hate you, okay! Now just leave me the hell alone!" she yelled, outraged that he made fun of her silence.

He did not, however, leave her alone. Instead he kissed her. And she kissed him back with all the frustration of "getting caught", and the knowledge that she was going to be punished for something she didn't do, even when the headmaster knew it. Everything she had went into that kiss. When he broke it he panted,

"You don't_ really_ hate me, do you?"

She pulled him in for another kiss. Five minutes later she pushed him away, gasping for air.

"Yes, I do, " and she was gone.

[Oooh! Cliffie! I was informed that you cannot Apparate into the Hogwarts grounds by a reviewer (carolina). Thank you for putting up with me and my, uh, tendency to not remember things.]

*My trousers are on fire.-Irish


	8. The Dream Team Scheme

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue or I will _bailo con el furor de muchos montanas_. 

[A/N] Hey it's Topher. Sorry I took so long but . . .(thinks of some kind of excuse other then the truth, which is I am just lazy.) There was this car in the middle of the road and it didn't have any gas so I. . .(okay that would be boring so on with the story but if you really wish to listen to me go on about nothing then go to http://www.angelfire.com/weird2/web_wierdo/fanfic/fanfic.html ). Oh and when you get the part with Harry writing the letter to Ginny please tell me you get the joke about the spell names.

  
She was gone. Draco didn't know what to do. She said that she didn't love him but the kiss spoke much more powerfully. Did she love him or not? Was she just playing hard to get. No, that wasn't like Ginny. What was going on?

Draco didn't have long to think because soon the halls were flooded with people. "What? Classes don't start for another half hour." It was Saturday so he didn't have regular classes. Instead he had Independant Study Program or ISP classes. They were classes for wizards who were above the normal level of natural magical ability. Even though Draco wasn't that far ahead his father did have alot of money which helped to get the necessary papers signed by all the right people. He wasn't having trouble with the extra classes so Dumbledore didn't mind to much. He looked at his watch and it was time for classes. Guess he did have a lot of time to think about it because he had been standing in the hallway for half an hour now. "Crap, I don't have time for classes now," he said and got a few stares because he was obviously talking to himself. He didn't really have a choice so he went through the rest of the day but he didn't listen to anything. Once in a while in potions classs someone would say the word "gin"ger root or something along those lines and Draco would snap to attention but would go back into his trance when found out what they were really talking about.

At the end of the day Draco went back to his room. He didn't go down to dinner that night. His stomach couldn't even handle the thought of food. "She can't do this to me," he realized how stupid it looked talking to himself but he didn't care. "She can't have this power over me. She thinks she can get all lovey-dovey with me and then just get angry with me when she feels like it. She had her chance and decided toy with me, so no more. No one can have this power over me, no one can control me, NO ONE!!!!!" He wasn't feeling sad now, just very, very angry. He wanted to do something stupid like cow tipping or some other ridiculous Muggle thing. "Yeah, why am I even feeling bad. She is the one who fell in love with me. She needs me, not the other way around." He lay down on his bed feeling smug now . . .but the feeling didn't last.

Well she does have her reasons, but she should at least talk to me. I know, I will write her a letter. She can't yell at a letter . . .well she could be she would look bloody stupid. A small smile began to creep across his face. At least he was starting to feel better. 

_Dear Ginny,_

_I am not sure what is going on right now but I can understand that you are having problems. I do love you and will always love you. I know you got in trouble because someone pretended to be Snape and told you to leave. If you want to talk to me about it I am always available._

_Your Love Always,  
Draco_

There, that should do it. It was still early enough to give her the letter, but then he realized that he didn't even know where she was or even if she would take the letter. He decided to go to the Owlery. He went up the stairs to get his owl and then decided against it. If Ginny saw it was his owl, and it was easy to tell his owl from the others, she probably wouldn't take the letter. He got one of the public owls and tied the message to her foot and sent the owl off.

Harry and Hermione were sitting in a corner of the common room, which was now starting to get more common so there weren't many stares. They had told Ron that she was helping Harry research some stuff on Voldemort and Ron didn't want to know anymore than he had to about Him. They hadn't seen Ginny all night. "Harry, what are we going to do we haven't seen Ginny all day?"

"I don't know. I don't think she got expelled because then Ron would know and he has no clue where she is. She is just probably off somewhere crying. I mean her parents are really mad at her because she "skipped" a detention, on top of going against the Malfoy Weasley feud." 

"I think you are right about that, but maybe this wasn't such a good idea. I mean we might just be driving them closer and closer together."

"I don't think so, if we just give a few more pushes then they will break up and then Ginny will be mine," he looked off into space as if he was picturing something.

"Still, this feels wrong, I think she really likes Malfoy and I don't think we should be screwing with their emotions. Plus, I wish we could tell Ron."

"We have already been over this. If Ron knew that she was seeing him then he would get mad, beat him up, and then Ginny would do it just to spite Ron. This is the only way."

"I know but it still fells wrong. We could at the least- " Hermione didn't get to finish her sentence because an owl flew in and landed on the table they were sitting at. Hermione gave the owl a Knut and took the letter. She looked at the name on it and looked at Harry. "It's to Ginny from Draco."

"Hey give me that." Harry snatched out of her hands before Hermione could argue and after he took it she didn't say anything anyways. Harry looked over the letter furiously. He looked up at Hermione with disgust and then his faced changed. Slowly an evil grin spread across her face, one that she could only picture coming from something of pure evil. This looked like a smile Voldemort might have, assuming he could even smile, Hermione thought it would look like this. 

"What are you thinking Harry?"

"Can I borrow a quill?" Hermione handed him a quill and he got a piece of parchment and began writing quickly. When he was finished he got out his wand and pointed it at Draco's letter. "Copiendo." A silver light jumped from his paper and onto his wand. A bright ball of light now glowed at the tip of his wand. He then pointed his wand at the letter he wrote, "Pastentio", the light shot out of his wand to the letter which glowed a bright gold now. When the light faded it looked exactly like Draco's handwriting but with Harry's words. 

"Where did you learn to do that Harry, it is, like, Level 10 dark magic."

"Sirius taught it to me after the Hogsmeade incident. He said that he wouldn't be able to sign much more so I should use this. You wouldn't believe how many things need parental signatures. Here read this." Harry handed the letter to Hermione, who began reading it.

_Dear Ginny,_

_I am not sure we should stay together. There are obviously so many obstacles in between us and to tell you the truth I am not sure you are worth it. I hate long drawn out good-byes so I would just assume we stop talking all together. I would appreciate it if you didn't come crying to me about this because it will not change my mind. Plus you might ruin my robes. You are just not important enough. I just wanted some quick fun, but I guess you were in for the whole thing._

_  
I never want to hear from you again,  
Draco Malfoy_

  
"Oh this is evil Harry, but if it doesn't work I don't think we can ever get them apart."

"Isn't it great though? I am getting better and better everyday." Harry walked over to the window and tied it the owl still waiting there. The owl looked at the address with a confused face. He was already at the place it was to be delivered too. "Oh for Pete's Sake, just leave and come back tomorrow morning and go the window above." The owl chirped a sound of annoyance and then flew off back towards the Owlery.

"Okay if that doesn't do it nothing will."

  



	9. A Green Brolly

Disclaimer: Don't won, don't sue. _Jetzt komme ich immer met dem Moped zur Schule._

[A/N: Hey, this is Thatswhatyouthink! I finally got Topher to write his chapter. Took long enough, eh? Anyway, here is Chapter 9. Never thought it would get this long, but anyway, I hope you like!]

Ginny was back at her room, gasping for air. She had run all the way up to the Gryffindor tower in desperation. She had to get away from Draco. The thought of him standing there with his mouth open, just gawking at her was enough to kill her appetite. She pushed thoughts of him away from her mind and concentrated fully on not crying.

She had cried more in the past few days than she had in the past few years. And she wasn't intent on doing it again, for a long, long time. Especially since it was Malfoy. _He means nothing to me. Nothing, you hear me!_ she screamed inside her head. She then screamed aloud, filling the otherwise empty room with the agonised piercing sound.

She went through the rest of the day but she didn't listen to anything. Once in a while someone would say something about "dragons" and Ginny would snap to attention but would go back into her trance when she found out what they were really talking about.

When her Isp classes were all done, she walked up to her room with her mind completely blank. She still remembered, albeit vaguely, that she had detentions tonight. This however was unimportant. When she got to her room she grabbed her favourite toy. This "toy" being a green umbrella. Charlie had given it to her for her 4th birthday and she still loved it. She rarely used it, but it was wonderful to look at, with the shiny, silver dragon scales edging it.

She twirled it around in her hands, watching the scales shimmer in the fading scarlet light of the sunset. _Oh no! Dinner!_ She ran down several flights of stairs in the span of one minute only stopping to catch her breath at the bottom. When she was composed, she walked into the Great Hall.

And, thank the Gods, Draco wasn't there. _Wait, he's not here? What is wrong with this picture?_ she thought. But she soon dismissed it when she noticed how hungry she really was. After all she hadn't eaten all day.

When she was done eating, she leaned back in her chair and tried not to think of what had happened that day. It was hard to picture Draco's face when she told him that she hated him, then she just left. _Oh well, it was the best thing for him, he can't afford for his father to find out anyway,_ she mused.

Later that night, up in her room, she was trying to concentrate on her homework. This just happened to be a three and a half-foot report on the constellation Draco. [A/N: I know, I know, how convenient?] She couldn't concentrate, and for obvious reasons. A thought struck her. She would owl Charlie and ask him for help. He knew all about dragons, why wouldn't he know about the constellation?

She grabbed a quill and parchment and scribbled a quick note. Racing up to the Owlery she almost ran into several people on their way back from Hogsmeade, but paid them no mind. When she got there she sent off her letter and sat down on the floor of the small, circular tower. Then a brown owl swooped in her open window and dropped a note in her lap. It flitted up to a perch and made itself comfortable.

She opened the note, and it read,

__

Dear Ginny,

I am not sure we should stay together. There are obviously so many obstacles in between us and to tell you the truth I am not sure you are worth it. I hate long drawn out good-byes so I would just assume we stop talking all together. I would appreciate it if you didn't come crying to me about this because it will not change my mind. Plus you might ruin my robes. You are just not important enough. I just wanted some quick fun, but I guess you were in for the whole thing.

I never want to hear from you again,

Draco Malfoy

How could he say something like that? It was horrible and scathing! She fought back the tears for a second time that night, although this time she was completely and utterly unsuccessful. She waited till the tears had stopped and walked unnoticed back to the Gryffindor common room, where she fell asleep on the big gold couch. 

When she awoke the next morning she saw Harry standing over her. He was just staring at her, and when her eyes adjusted to the light properly she noticed he was looking at her with concern.

"Hallo Harry. What are you doing up so early?" she asked cheerfully.

"Hi Gin. I was just checking to see how you were doing. You looked like you had been crying. Oh, and it's noon," he informed her.

"Oh."

"Well, I'm off. If you wanna talk about it later, I'm always around," he sounded a little too concerned about her having a cry, but she nodded at him as he left.

"Well that was certainly strange," she said aloud, to no one in particular. He had almost seemed interested in her life, an interest he had never shown before. It was almost as if, he _liked_ her. She shrugged the idea off with a laugh. _He has NEVER liked me like that and NEVER will._

There had been no owl from Ginny that morning. Draco thought this strange, but then resigned to the fact that she really did not like him. _Of course she wouldn't, you loony! Who would like a weak fool such as yourself? Argh!_ Ranting and raving he got dressed and stomped out of the portrait hole.

He didn't know where he was heading, but it was a Sunday afternoon and he had no where to be. He let his psyche guide him and he ended up walking the path that circumvented the lake. Little did he know that a certain redhead was doing the same.

Ginny sat in the library desperately trying to do her report on Draco – the constellation – and failing miserably. Lucky for her she was distracted by kids checking out books and the like. [A/N: Ginny had to work in the library as punishment, remember?] Harry was walking toward her . . . _Crap! Why can't he just let me be? _she thought. When he got to the circulation desk he pushed a couple of people out of his way, without batting an eye. It was so out of character. [A/n: Yes, this _is_ a warning.]

"Hey Ginny! How's it going?" Harry asked jovially.

"It'd be going better if you would get out of the way and let me work," Ginny replies, disgruntled.

"Right, meet me outside when you're done" he continued as if she had said nothing. Then he left Ginny wondering what the Boy Who Lived had been smoking that day.

"Hey! Malfoy!" The 'certain redhead' yelled.

"What the—Weasley?" Draco turned to face a very angry Ron.

"I saw that note you sent my sister you bastard! You are going to die!"

A very confused Draco backed up from a thoroughly pissed off Ron and attempted to ask what he was talking about.

"Weasley, what the hell are you talking about? I just sent her a little note telling her - you know what? I don't have to explain myself to the likes of you . . ." Draco was cut short as Ron punched him square in the jaw.


	10. As The Plot Turns

Disclaimer: Oh my God, I have done this to many times so I am sure you know it by now. 

[A/N]Okay, okay, fine. Thatswhatyouthink finally got me to write the 10th chapter. I am really bored and made the mistake of saying I had nothing to do so, alas, I am writing this, enjoy. Oh and I would like to apologize to our readers because since school started we are going to be slower posting. Three to six hours of homework every night can really slow you down. Just remember to check back every now and then. If you want to be notified by email when we update, drop us a line, in a review. wink wink, nudge nudge[A/N]

  
Draco tried to pull away but it was to late and Ron landed another punch on him. Draco could now taste the blood in his mouth. "What the hell are you doing, you bloody git." Draco yelled as he dodged another swing.

"I knew you were low Malfoy but even this is out of your league." Ron was still swinging at him. He was way to mad to think clearly enough to do magic and even then he didn't think the killing curse could express how he felt right now.

"Look Weasley...you don't know what...you are...doing."

"Oh yes I do. I am going to beat you so ugly you will look like your father."

That did it. No one insulted a Malfoy. Draco swung at Ron and landed a hit right in the stomach. Ron doubled over in pain. Draco brought his knee up to meet Ron's face and heard a very distinctive *CRACK* as his nose broke. Draco brought his knee down and looked at the blood now spewing for Ron's nose. Ron fell backward and thrashed his arms out to hold on to something. He grabbed onto Malfoy's robe and pulled him down as well. Malfoy's head hit a tree on the way down and was knocked cold as well as Ron when his head hit the ground.

Madame Pomfrey and Professor Dumbledore are talking in her office. 

"You aren't going to punish them."

"Oh no, they are plenty punished enough. I want you to make sure Mr. Weasley's nose will heal right but don't treat either of them. They have been feuding since their first days here. I am surprised it took them this long to do it. They will have to just heal normally and that should teach them about fighting."

"But Albus, they will be out for a few days if I don't do anything."

"Now you will just have to trust me here. I guarantee you they won't be fighting any time soon."

"Well you have always known what's best so I guess I will."

"Thank you Poppy and..."

The door opened quickly and Ginny came running in. Much to everyone's surprise in the room the first person she went to was Draco. "You...you...I hate you. It's not enough you break my heart and do it in such a brutal way...", she began to cry now. "Then you have to go beat my brother unconscious. I hate you. I hate you. I hate you. I HATE YOU!" She slumped on the floor and stayed there. She didn't know how long she had been there but when she stood back up she saw Harry standing in the doorway. 

"What happened Ginny?" He had that same weird smile. That same smile that would give a Hungarian Horntail the creeps. He was just too... too sympathetic but she didn't care right now she had talked to talk to someone, anyone.

"He...he...he broke Ron's nose and he...he...he broke up with me. I mean we weren't technically going out but he said he loved me and I loved him. I really loved him Harry and he just...broke up with me."

Harry stepped forward and tried to get a hug her. Ginny just stood there for a little bit and finally walked into Harry's arms. "Oh Ginny, I would never do anything like that to you. Never."

Did he just say he wants to go out with me? The person I have had a crush on for the longest time if my life? Is that what he meant? What else could he have meant? She realized that everyone was now staring at her. "Harry, will you go out with me."

"Yes Ginny, yes I will."  



	11. The Gashlycrumb NotSoTinies

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue. I just got my braces off! Flashes blinding smile

A/N: Hello all. School has commenced and it is overwhelming. I cannot even begin to explain how busy I am, but I would like you to know that I started writing this August 27th. Now I want to see how long it takes to finish and update. Now watch me write the whole thing in five minutes... Anyway, enjoy! And review!

"Harry, will you go out with me?" he heard Ginny ask.

"Yes Ginny, yes I will."

__

That bastard! How dare he say yes?! How could Ginny ask that scum out?! She is far _too good for him! ARRRRGGGGH! _Draco was furious. Just because there was a sheet between them, and he could only see their shadows doesn't mean they had the right to...to..._GRRR!_

All Draco could see of the Gryffindor couple was a shadow, a single shadow. He felt like jumping up and tearing Potter's repulsive hands, and their arms, out of their socket and beating him to a bloody, armless pulp with them. _Ah, what fun it is to be a Slytherin,_ he thought sardonically.

That night, Sunday night, [A/N: It took me about a half an hour to figure out what day it was, and I am very proud of myself. The fic starts on a Wednesday. I think. If you find out differently, tell me in a review. Thank you.] Ginny found that she couldn't sleep. She had asked Harry out. _What the heck was I thinking? I don't like him anymore! And he has been acting so strange lately! Like he had been smoking..._

"What is that smell?" Ginny asked no one in particular, but she was answered regardless. There was thick, dark smoke coming from outside her door. _What could - _ her though was left unfinished as the door burst open and a dragon walked in. Behind the shining, silvery dragon was an armor clad Harry, looking as hero-y as ever, only...There was something wrong here.

She did want to run to Harry, as her instincts so plainly told her to do, but rather to walk to the dragon (Draco). When she did so, Harry turned on her and started to yell

"How dare ye! Thou can'tst refuse mine boyish charms! I challenge thee to a duel!"*

He had gone completely and utterly bonkers! _C'mon, Gin. You can do this...Just hit him or something..._ Then Harry drew his sword. It was a long, old-fashioned thing, perfect for beheading. She turned to hide behind the silver dragon (Draco) only to discover it was gone. Leaving her completely and ultimately alone. With a disgruntled Harry, armed with a sword, for all eternity.

She faced Harry again, and he struck her. She looked at the gaping wound and decided that she wouldn't be alive very much longer, and it was time to start praying. _Oh God! Oh dear God! Please, please, O please, let this be a dream, a very, bad dream, please..._

She sat up in bed gasping. _Yes, that was a bad dream. That was a nightmare. I never want to be that scared again. Ever! Not ever in my life!_ she thought, relieved that it had all been just one big, bad dream.

Ginny got up, and got dressed. It was only 4:30, but who needed sleep anyway? She was ready to go when she realised the importance of the dream. [A/N: ...To the cough _non-existent_ cough plot...]

She had wanted to run to Draco.

Draco spent his day "asleep" in the Infirmary. That charlatan, Pompfrey wanted him to stay in bed all day. What was he supposed to do in bed, _all_ day? _There hasn't been a girl in here since this morning,_ he thought, sad, but amused at his own wit. _Unless you count Weasley._

So, he had spent the day convincing himself that he didn't need Ginny. He didn't need anyone, and he was going to prove it to them. That is if he ever got out of there.

__

You're damn right I am going to get out of here! I am going to get out and walk up to that – wench! – Weasley! I will tell her...

That I love her...

No, dammit! That is weak. Malfoys don't do weak.

Sure they do! You didn't seem to mind Wednesday. Or Thursday. Or Saturday...

GRRR! There is just no winning with you, is there!

Nope! That's why "Ich bin die Grösste".**

__

It's "der",_ you ninny._

Right.

Then Draco noticed that there was a full-blown conversation going on inside his head, and decided it wasn't healthy. So it stopped. _You're damn right it stopped. I am a Malfoy. Malfoys can control the voices in their heads..._

And so they could. All the voices except the ones that repeat, over and over, so you **can't**forget...

__

You love her...

*The authors weak attempts at "Old English". You got the gist of it though, right?

** "I am the greatest" – German


	12. Chapter 12 And The Last

[A/N] This is Thatswhatyouthink. I know this is Topher's chapter, but I am ending it here, it will be long – we hope – and he is too busy to do it anyway. Silly git, taking three college classes on top of high school. Anyway, thank you all for reading this story, we love you and we'll remember you in therapy! [A/N]

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue. I can't believe this is the end. (Sniff, sniff.) I am sure you will miss the insanity.

The next month dredged on forever.

[A/N] Buwahahaa! What a creative way to escape the hassle of having to remember what day it is! Now I can make it up! [A/N]

One exceedingly boring Friday Ginny was walking down the hall with her [Oh, God! How it pains me to say it...] boyfriend, Harry, and he was going on and on about his Defence Against the Dark Arts class. The new teacher had supposedly taught them a spell to see if things were charmed with Dark Spells. _Interesting enough, _Ginny thought, _but,_ she realised, _I don't want Harry saying it. I want to hear the words from Draco._

The thought was so foreign, after a month with Harry, and yet, so very right. She unattached The Boy Who Lived from her hip and rushed to her dorm. Ginny dug through several piles of unorganised junk to find what she was so desperately searching for. The note from Draco, it must have been charmed. It just had to be.

She found it, and muttered the spell-detecting-spell. _Detecti necromancus. _The parchment glowed a brilliant green, a sure sign of the dark arts. Then something happened that she hadn't anticipated. The words began to change as the green luminescence began to fade. Now the letter read:

__

Dear Ginny,

I am not sure what is going on right now but I can understand that you are having problems. I do love you and will always love you. I know you got in trouble because someone pretended to be Snape and told you to leave. If you want to talk to me about it I am always available.

Your Love Always,  
Draco

"Oh my God!" Ginny gasped. And all this time she had thought that Draco wanted to hurt her, when he was really sending her... And now he would hate her for deserting him, for her brother fighting him, for everything. There was only one thought in her mind. _Find Draco._

The next month was hell for Draco Malfoy. _Try to pretend she's not there,_ the nagging voice in the back of his mind said, _if you pretend she's not there, you won't see her. You won't hurt anymore..._

He was going crazy. Completely 'round the bend. And he knew it, and that was the worst of it. He knew it and there he stood in the farthest corners of his mind, completely helpless to stop his own demise, standing in the shadows of what we call life. To him, it was like reading a book [Draco has never seen a movie before] where your favorite bad guy is losing it, and you can't do anything but look on with pity.

Draco rarely ate; didn't sleep, except when he passed out from hunger and exhaustion. Even then it was fitful and full of disturbing dreams. His perfect grades were slipping, his reputation as a bad boy was declining as he withdrew from social life, and he was miserable.

With nothing left to live for, he sent one last note to the only person he could think of that would care, and headed for the Astronomy Tower.

Ginny was searching the castle for any trace of Draco, and failing miserably, when an owl swooped in the window and dropped a letter into her hands. It proceeded to fly off as suddenly as it had appeared.

She untied the black ribbon from the note and unrolled the parchment. Her eyes widened as she read and she dashed off to the Astronomy Tower as fast as her legs would carry her. In her rush she left the note on the cold stone floor.

__

Dear Ginny,

I am not sure if you care by now, or if you ever did, but I am feeling particularly depressed lately. I don't know why you asked Harry out, but I think...Well, it doesn't matter what I think now. It's too late for that, but I would like to see you one last time, before the funeral, because (of course) I won't be seeing you. So meet me in the Astronomy Tower as soon as you can, okay?

(Whether you like it or not) Forever yours,

Draco Malfoy

When she got there, his back was to the door and he was leaning over the railing. Apparently getting a good look at exactly how far down it was. When she opened the door, he moved, but didn't turn to face her.

"Uh...Draco?" she ventured cautiously.

"Why?" was the reply.

"Why what?" she asked, unsure of what he was getting at.

"Why would you ask Harry, of all people, out?" he reiterated.

"I was mad at you, and I thought that you wrote this and..." she stopped what must have seemed like inane babbling and handed him the Harry-altered letter. He took his time, but he finally grasped it and read it over. When he had, he spun around to face her and took a step forward, so they were only inches apart.

"You really thought I would write this to you?" he asked softly.

"I deserved it. I had been a total bitch." She avoided meeting his gaze.

"That's true. But did you really think I would write that to you?" he asked again.

"Yes! Yes, okay! I don't care if I am the most gullible person in the world, but I really thought you wrote that, I thought you were that cruel, and given your previous nature, can you blame me?!" she was hysterical.

He pondered her statements for a few seconds, and leaned down, right by her ear. "No. But I'm sorry," he whispered gently.

"You're apologising? To me?"

"Yeah," came his soft reply.

"But, I was cruel, and stupid, I should be apologising to you, and - " her would-be apology was cut short as Draco closed the not-so-distance between them and kissed her.

Precisely one hour and twenty-seven minutes later, Ginny and Draco stepped out of the Astronomy Tower, very much hand-in-hand. Together they walked to Dumbledore's office and were magically [Pun totally intended] let inside. They sat in silence for a while before the Headmaster appeared.

When he did, Draco and Ginny told him all about what Harry had done, and how he had been acting lately. The gleam in Dumbledore's blue eyes was all but vanished, but he calmly asked, "What he did merits a 2 year stay in Azkaban. Would you two be willing to testify to get him that punishment?"

Ginny hesitated, "No, sir. I think that Harry just really needs help. The stress is just too much for him. He should probly go to St. Mungo's."

Draco nodded in silent agreement. _He belongs somewhere...Like six feet under..._

"That is very generous of you, Miss Weasley. But, are you absolutely sure?" Dumbledore asked. He wanted no mistakes.

She just nodded as she walked out the door.

A few days later, a big commotion could be observed on the Quidditch pitch as Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived, was dragged away, screaming, to St. Mungo's.

After that life at Hogwarts settled down and Ron got over seeing his little sister with a Malfoy...

[Sorry, wrong story, like _that_ would ever happen!]

Ron and Draco had numerous fights throughout the year, but Draco and Ginny remained a couple, regardless of their families' differences.

One fine day, Draco decided to surprise Ginny with a ring [not engagement] for their anniversary. So he sneaked up to her dorm and waited for her return. When she opened the door, there he was, on one knee, ring in hand. She rushed over to him...

[Insert mushy moment and use as much imagination as you like.]

...and the kiss deepened as Draco's hands began to stray upwards...and then the door opened.

Ginny looked up quickly, startled. Draco looked up also, only the look on his face was one of severe annoyance.

And whom did they see? It was none other than Lucius Malfoy, looking down at his son with extreme disgust.

"Well damn," said the younger Malfoy to his shocked girlfriend, "it seems as though we have been caught."


	13. Epilogue

[A/N] Last one, I promise. Epilogue is here and I hope that I have ties all loose ends – or however that goes – and made everybody happy. Except for those Lucius lovers, but I just can't let him kill Draco, now could I? Anyway, I will try to make this good, and not too strange, but no promises on the latter part. (Wink!) All for now and please review! [A/N]

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue, and never do both at the same time!

****

Epilogue

"And so you have," the angered Lucius Malfoy said with rage barely hidden beneath his cool voice. He took a slow, even step toward the couple on the floor.

Draco got to his feet, then helped Ginny up as well. He then proceeded to push her behind him, as to protect the beloved redhead from the wrath of an angrier-by-the-minute Lucius.

Lucius took another step toward them and stopped. His cool countenance flickered out to reveal a much-pained expression that, if worn by anyone else, would have extracted pity from the coldest of hearts (Draco Malfoy). The elder Malfoy grabbed his left arm in agony and fell to the floor, dying within a few seconds.

Draco looked on with feelings of...nothing. Complete and utter apathy he felt for his deceased father. In contrast, Ginny was horrified by the fact that Draco's dad, who had been ready to kill both of them just a few seconds ago, was lying prostrate on the floor before them. And so she screamed.

The authorities came and confirmed that Lucius had suffered a heart attack, and through no fault of Draco or Ginny, died. Having never seen anyone die before, Ginny was shaken, but not overly upset, while Draco seemed completely calm.

They stayed together that night, on the common room couch, not saying a word, and never needing to.

A few years later, Ginny awakened to find this note on her pillow.

__

Dear Ginny,

I have never felt so calm before. For the first time I have nothing to fear; no father to get in the way, no Dark Lord to follow, and no Harry Potter. Everything is perfect, love, and I never thought that anyone could be so happy as I am now. Just think, tomorrow we will be married and can officially start our lives together! I love you more than anyone can ever know, and nothing, not even death, can ever change that.

Your partner in crime,

Draco

And so Draco found one much like it, a few days later, after Ginny had left for work.

__

Dear husband of mine,

If your love were a grain of sand, mine would be an entire universe of beaches. Oh! Could you go to the store and get a pregnancy test while you are out today?

Love you, 

Gin

PS – Getting caught is getting better every time.

And they lived happily ever after.


End file.
